Stone slabs are a commonly used building material. Granite, marble, soapstone, and other quarried stones are often selected for use as countertops due to their aesthetic properties. Stone slabs may also be formed from a combination of natural and other materials that can provide improved qualities such as aesthetic characteristics, reproducibility, and stain-resistant or heat-resistant properties.